Combinatorial organic synthesis is becoming an important tool in drug discovery. Methods for the synthesis of large numbers of diverse compounds have been described [Ellman, et. al. Chem. Rev. 96: 555-600 (1996)], as have methods for tagging systems [Ohlmeyer et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90, 10922-10926, (1993)]. The growing importance of combinatorial synthesis has created a need for new resins and linkers having chemical and physical properties to accommodate a wide range of conditions, since success depends on the ability to synthesize diverse sets of molecules on solid supports and to then cleave those molecules from the supports cleanly and in good yield.
Linkers are molecules that can be attached to a solid support and to which the desired members of a library of chemical compounds may in turn be attached. When the construction of the library is complete, the linker allows clean separation of the target compounds from the solid support without harm to the compounds and preferably without damage to the support. Several linkers have been described in the literature. Their value is constrained by the need to have sufficient stability to allow the steps of combinatorial synthesis under conditions that will not cleave the linker, while still having a fairly high liability under at least one set of conditions that is not employed in the synthesis. For example, if an acid labile linker is employed, then the combinatorial synthesis must be restricted to reactions that do not require the presence of an acid of sufficient strength to endanger the integrity of the linker . This sort of balancing act often imposes serious constraints on the reactions that can be employed in preparing the library.
The 4-[4-(hydroxymethyl)-3-methoxyphenoxy]butyryl residue is a known linker, which is attached to a solid support having amino functionalities by forming an amide with the carboxyl of the butyric acid chain. N-Protected amino acids are attached to the hydroxyl of the 4-hydroxymethyl group via their carboxyl to form 2,4-dialkoxybenzyl esters, which can be readily cleaved in acid media when the synthesis is complete [see for example Riniker et al. Tetrahedron 49 9307-9312 (1993)]. The drawback to such 2,4-dialkoxybenzyl esters is that they can also be cleaved by many of the reagents that one night want to use in combinatorial synthesis.
A somewhat more stable ester is formed from 4-[4-(hydroxymethyl)phenoxy]buteric acid. It has been described in European published application EP 445915. In this case, the ester was cleaved with a 90:5:5 mixture of trifluoroacetic acid, dimethyl sulfide and thioanisole.
When the desired product is a peptide amide, the 4-[4-(formyl)-3,5-dimethoxyphenoxy]butyryl residue has been employed. It is attached to a solid phase substrate via the carboxyl of the butyric acid chain, and the 4-aldehyde is reductively aminated. N-Protected amino acids are then reacted with the alkylamine via their carboxyl to form 2,4,6-trialkoxybenzylamides. These may be cleaved by 1:1 trifluoroacetic acid in dichloromethane. [See PCT application WO97/23508.]
It would be useful to have a linker-resin combination that would withstand a wider range of reaction conditions in combinatorial synthesis, but that could be readily and cleanly cleaved following completion of the solid phase synthesis.